Mitzu no Yume
by Jeslene
Summary: He had to see her, one last time, before she will be gone... A TxT one-shot.


Mitzu no Yume  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HYD cast!  
  
A.N: Hi! Jes's back with a new one shot fic! But... It's a sad one again... Gomen! I'll make a appy one next time kkz? I promise! You dun believe? ... Fine...   
  
~*~  
  
"Let me go!" Tsukasa fumed, anger flaming in his eyes. Kaede crossed her arms.  
  
"No. It's an order."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes darkened, his voice lowered on a dangerous edge. "The love of my life is going away from me, and yet you forbid me to go?!" Kaede's expression remained stone. "The order is given, I will not take it back."  
  
He clentched his fist, making them shake with anger. He took in a deep breath in attempts to cool himself down before he did anything stupid. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, but this time, they showed no anger, no irritation, no frustration. What replaced the emotions was pure sadness.  
  
Kaede looked down onto her son, shocked. Tsukasa had kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Please, Okaasama, I want to see her, one last time. All I need is your blessings for her, and I'll be satisfied!" His tears rolled down his cheeks and wetted the carpeted floor. Kaede's expression soften.  
  
Although she did not like Makino Tsukushi one bit, but she had to admit. The girl who she hated all along had been the saviour of Tsukasa's life. She changed him from the person who loves violence, into someone who she could hardly believe.  
  
Tsukasa. had learnt to love.  
  
Whether it's true love, or the love to a mother.  
  
"You have my blessings, son. Go to her."  
  
Tsukasa looked up, obvously suprised by his mother's words. "You heard me. Go now, Tsukasa." She whispered.  
  
Tsukasa immediatly stood up and ran for the door. He stopped.  
  
"Arigato, Okaasan. I love you."  
  
With that, his disappeared through the door, missing the tears that found their freedom from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Tsukasa."  
  
~*~  
  
Quick.  
  
She's waiting for me.  
  
i have to be there before...  
  
Before...  
  
-=-Flashback-=-  
  
"Tsukasa. She wants to see you."  
  
"For what? She already rejected me. Now--"  
  
"No." There was a pause on the other line. "Please, she..."  
  
"She had cancer. A few more days to live."  
  
-=-End Of Flashback-=-  
  
He ran towards her hospital ward, oblivous to the people who looked at him. Panting, he stopped at the enterence of the door. Gently, he turned the doorknob, revealing a pure white room. Mrs. Makino turned and smiled at the sight of Tsukasa.  
  
"You have visitor, dear."  
  
She stood up and locked the door behind her before she went out. Tsukushi turned and found herself locking gaze with his coal black eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tsukasa." She smiled weakly. Tsukasa snorted a little as he settle down on the chair that Mrs. Makino had sat a few minutes ago.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you rejected me because of this?"  
  
Her smiled faded as her usual lively eyes sprinkled with sadness.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"But did you know that you hurt me even more now?"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
He took her hand and held it to his cheek. "Stop apologising. Now I know the truth, do you allow me to love you once again?"  
  
Tsukushi's eyes widened, then smiled softly. "I've never stopped loving you, Tsukasa. Only that the few hours that I'll be living wasn't enough to show it." Tsukasa smiled tenderly and stood up.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
A few minutes later, he came back with two canned drinks. He opened them and started to pluck out the tabs. He then took the metals towards Tsukushi.  
  
He looked deeply in her brown eyes. "Would you marry me, Tsukushi?"  
  
She smiled as she enjoyed the beauty of his eyes for as long as she could remember. For she might not be seeing them in a few hours time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tsukasa took her hand and slipped the tab onto her finger while Tsukushi did the same to his. He kissed her forehead gently and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Domyouji Tsukushi." Her smile always managed to melt his heart.  
  
"Tsukasa, do you know why I choose this hospital? Look outside."  
  
He did as she says and saw one of the most beautiful picture in his life.  
  
Waves crahing down on the white shores and the sun sets quietly, leaving a tint of orange and red on the horizon. The stars had already appeared, tinkling on the darkening skies.  
  
"After I'm gone, look up into the sky. I'll be watching over you up there. The stars would be my blessings and love for you." She managed a small smile, blood draining from her face.  
  
"I'll be watching over you, because,"  
  
Her hand went limp in his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He placed her hand down on her chest, a peaceful smile playing on her lips.  
  
She's gone.  
  
But no tears came from his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
He stood at the seashore, enjoying the soft sea breeze playing with his curly locks. The stars were tinkling above him, enhencing the beauty of the skies.  
  
He could almost hear her beautiful laughter around him. The pictures of her flashed in his mind.  
  
When she's angry, when she's sad, when she pouts.  
  
She was still there with him, protecting him up there in the sky.  
  
She'll always be watching over him.  
  
Because she loves him.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: FINISHED! Ah-hm... Sorrie for the caps... Dun mean it. After all this is suppose to be a sad one-shot. So how ya think of it? Plz review to tell me about it okie? Btw, Mitzu no Yume means Dreams of Water. 


End file.
